


Play With Me

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balls!kink, Body Worship, Drabble, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weecest, Sammy is a slut for Dean's balls.</p><p>Sam loves to play with Dean's balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

Ever since Sammy and Dean started to fool around, Sam had developed a strange kink. Well, not strange in a bad way, don’t get Dean wrong! Also not really a kink, more a preference. The kid is only fourteen, what the hell does he know about kinks anyway?! 

They hadn’t had sex yet, of course Dean thought Sam was too young for that. Sam didn’t even object, there was still a lot of fun things to do together and one of them involved Sam’s “kink”. 

Well, actually it involved one of Dean’s body parts, namely his balls. 

Sammy was obsessed with them! 

Every chance he had, he would caress them, play with them, roll them in his palm, gently. Whenever he kissed his way down Dean’s body, he would pay extra attention to his balls, kiss and lick them, taking them into his hot and wet mouth, sucking carefully before blowing cool air over them. 

And Dean loved it! Hell, every time Sammy touched his balls, avoiding his cock on purpose, Dean would get hard as a rock almost instantly. 

It just felt so good! 

Sam loved everything about his brother’s balls. The shape, how warm they always were, how they felt in his hand, his mouth. How full they were. How they tightened right before Dean came, bucking his hips and with a loud groan. 

When Dean came down, Sammy leaned over him, his eyes sparking mischievously. “One day I’ll make you come by only playing with your balls, big brother.” 

And Dean believed him.


End file.
